Harry Potter the Grimm Protector
by Lexi the Raven
Summary: It was the rebirth of two souls merged into one. Two enemies merged into a savior. And two of the most stubborn souls to ever exist merged into a troublemaker. Kami help everyone he faces… Reincarnation Fic.
1. Chapter Uno: The Start of Memories

**A/N: Enjoy the plot bunny that attacked me while I was dreaming peacefully... Love you all Read and Review**

**Musical Inspiration: **

**Hero- Skillet**

**Awake and Alive- Skillet**

* * *

**October 31, 1989**

**Godric's Hollow**

**Potter House**

"He's here! Take Harry and run!" The tall black haired man shouted in fear, his hazel eyes filled with despair.

"But James…" The ginger woman cried, the small baby in her hands. "What about you!?"

A grim smile formed on James' lips as he looked at the woman, love shining in his eyes, "Lily, what matters at the moment is you and Harry." The door burst open with a flash of light and James spun on heel, "Now run!" Lily had tears flowing out of her eyes as she flew up the steps, trying her best not to jostle the child in her arms.

She quickly laid Harry in his crib and started to carve ruins into the floor around the crib. She didn't notice her son's green eyes open sleepily and the fact that one eye changed from the matching radiant green to an electric blue. Nor did she notice the pupil of the eye narrow to a cat-like slit as both eyes cleared of baby thoughts.

She quickly stood as the bedroom door swung open with a blast of red light. A dark figure entered with a wand pointing at Lilly. "Step aside foolish girl!" The hissing voice said.

"Never! You will not murder my son! Kill me instead!" She pleaded, blocking the way towards the crib.

The figure scowled and fired a green curse at Lilly, intoning, "Avada Kedavra." The green streak of light hit Lilly in the chest and spread through her body, extinguishing her life. But as the light faded from her green eyes, the ruins around Harry's crib glowed a bright gold.

The scowl morphed into a smirk as he strode over to the crib and pointed his wand down at the baby, who was glaring defiantly up at him, both eyes now bright electric blue with cat-like pupils, but the right one had a ring of warm amber. "Avada Keda-" The ruins flashed and the green light forming at the tip of his wand exploded on him, the spell flashed and suddenly, the figure of Lord Voldemort was gone.

Relief showed itself in Harry's eyes as the unfocused and closed, a trail of blood coming from the thin lightning shaped wound on the left side of his forehead. That was the night that Harry James Potter was made to be the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of Lord Voldemort (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named/You-Know-Who). But it was also the start of something far greater than the Mortal or Wizarding world.

It was the rebirth of two souls merged into one. Two enemies merged into a savior. And two of the most stubborn souls to ever exist merged into a troublemaker. Kami help everyone he faces…

* * *

**Chapter Uno: The Start of Memories.**

We fast-forward past the manipulative old man trying to set his plans into motion, to a few years past. Harry is now eight years old and quite tall for his age. He stands at an intimidating 4'6 and his once black hair has streaks of orange and blue appearing throughout it. His aunt tried to dye it once, but the dye didn't hold and his streaks were back the next morning. Also there was the fact that his hair held none of the messiness that his biological father's did, instead it spiked naturally expect for a few pieces in his face which seemed to cover the almost faded scar on his brow.

But enough of that and back to the plans of a controlling old bastard… And the fact that said plans were failing to take hold of the young 'Chosen One'. Dumbledore had wanted Harry to grow up abused, to make him more malleable. Harry had in fact been bullied by both his uncle and cousin, but that stopped when a sudden pressure forced them away from the young boy.

* * *

_*Fall in to place, pieces of the past! Hado 1.5! Bakku Furasshu!_ (**_created by Urahara Kisuke for such purposes~ signed UK and LTR~_**)

_"Boy! Get down here now!" An enraged Vernon Dursley shouted. The boy he yelled at walked down the steps slowly. His mix-matched eyes meeting his uncle's, succeeding in infuriating the man further. "WHAT IS THIS!?" The man yelled, holding out Harry's report card, which proclaimed that Harry had passed from the First Year into the Third by taking a proficiency exam for it. The card also held a note that said they would be giving him the Fifth Year exam when he finished the Third._

_ Something in Harry's mind caused him to curl a lip into a smirk, "I believe that would be me, being too smart for the teachers to handle." Vernon's face turned an unusual shade of purple before he raised a fist to beat the boy. His fist hit Harry's shoulder and caused an involuntary cry of surprise and slight pain._

_ A slightly deeper voice came from Harry's mouth, saying a cuss word that made Petunia, who was in another room, blush. "Fuck!" Harry cursed, dodging another strike and jumping back, in a familiar yet unfamiliar way. His hand was on his wounded shoulder and his heterochromatic eyes glared at the much larger man. Who was lunging at him, intending to beat the life from Harry._

_ Suddenly a green aura surrounded Harry and forced the walrus of a man away. "Stay the __**fuck**__ away from me!" Harry yelled, eyes flashing. The terrified abuser nodded and left the room quickly, probably to change his soiled pants. From then on out, Harry was pretty much left alone. Alone to wonder what the hell had just occurred and what was wrong with him._

_*__**crashes and cursing heard in the distance**__ oops… Kukuku Heh… SORRY! __**signed, UK and LTR**__*_

* * *

Another plan was to make the boy slightly malnourished. But that didn't work very well either. Seeing as Harry made every meal for the Dursley's, and smartly set aside some for himself. It worked great because they were terrified of the weird boy. And for some reason, knowing that fact made Harry grin.

And finally was the plan to keep the boy out of the Wizard World until his eleventh birthday. And that was a very interesting day to remember, and the memory of it continued to make Harry laugh loudly to this day.

* * *

_*ok let's try this again… Fall into Place, Pieces of the Past! Hado 1.5! Bakku Furasshu!__** light shines and envelops without a crash**__*_

_Harry's eyes scanned over the dojo sensei's form. The sensei's name was Iruke Fujioka, a tall and muscled man from Japan. He had the typical black hair of the Japanese, but his eyes were not derived from Japanese heritage, seeing as they were blue and shaped like any other white man's._

_ For some reason Fujioka-sensei recognized Harry from the start. When the young boy walked into the dojo, the taller man's eyes widened in recognition. "You're Harry Potter, right?" He asked, receiving a confused look._

_ "Yeah, but how did you know that? Have we met before and I don't remember?" Harry questioned, slightly cautious of the stranger that knew his name. _

_ Said stranger gaped at the boy in front of him, "You mean you don't know? You don't know who you are?" When Harry shook his head Iruke wiped his face tiredly, then he put a strong hand on Harry's shoulder, "You're a wizard Harry. A real, live, wand-waving, broomstick-riding wizard." Iruke stated, causing Harry's eyes to widen._

_ "W-what? A, a wizard. Me…" His face grew serious, "Why should I believe you? You're a stranger I just met. And that doesn't explain how you know my name." His mix-matched eyes narrowed. _

_ Iruke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I can't really prove it right now, but the reason I know your name is that scar right there. It's the only thing that could set you apart from someone else." Harry reached up and touched his scar and Iruke grinned, "Don't worry, everyone seems to think that it will stay, but I on the other hand believe that it will fade within the next year or two." _

_ Harry nodded and then thought over this new information, "Well I personally am glad that it will be gone soon. Cause if I ever don't' want to be noticed the scar would catch a lot of attention. But I still want proof…" He trailed off and cut the sensei and look, causing the man to smile and raise his hands in surrender._

_ "Alright, come with me." Harry followed slowly as the man moved into his office and brought out what looked like a thin piece of wood and showed it to Harry. "This is a wand. It allows wizards and witches to control their magic, though some particularly strong wizards can use their magic without a wand, called wandless magic. It's rare, but possible, and takes up a devastating amount of control and focus. But anyway, onto the demonstration. Hmm… how about _Wingardium Leviosa._" The chair that the 'wand' had been pointing at levitated off the ground and then fell back into place._

_ Harry's eyes grew wide and a feral grin formed on his face at all the possibilities magic could give him. His eyes twinkling with mischief, he turned back to Iruke. "Could you teach me that?" _

_ Iruke blinked in shock and shook his head, "I'm not good enough to teach anything but martial arts. My magic is too weak for much other than making a set of tea and crumpets appear." He paused at Harry's downfallen face, "But I can take you to Diagon Alley…" He trailed off as the boy in front of him looked up curiously._

_ "Diagon Alley?" _

_ "It's a Wizard marketplace. It's in London, just on the other side of _The Leaky Cauldron._" Harry grinned in excitement and Iruke couldn't help but smile. "Well, I guess it's decided. I'll take you to the Alley tomorrow. But today, I'm going to start training you!" He said it with enthusiasm and ushered Harry out onto the dojo floor… and proceeded to 'train' him._

_*__**no crashes heard **__YES! It works! Muahahahaha…. Hey Renji! C'mere! __**A curse word is heard, then dragging~ **__signed UK and LTR*_

* * *

And that brings us to where we are now.

Harry groaned as he rolled of the bed. His… everything hurt. He felt as if he had been run over by a steamroller and it decided to back up and do it again. He blinked as his surroundings became clear, the sleep leaving his eyes. He flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes, intending to sleep again. Then he remembered what he got to do today.

And that thought got him out of bed and dressed in record time. It was Sunday, the Dursley's would be in church until 12 and then wouldn't be home 'til later in the afternoon, leaving Harry with a full day of nothing to do.

He rubbed his hands together in contemplation. Though a thought in the back of his mind wondered why he'd never heard of magic if both his parents were magical. But he shrugged it off, looking forward to entering the Wizarding world.

He pulled his sneakers and hoodie on before leaving the house. His clothing assemble was plain enough to not draw attention, but stuck out enough that anyone that knew him would see him. He had on blue jeans and a dark orange shirt that stated '_if life gives you melons, you're dyslexic_', and a blue hoodie over it. His sneakers were black with white flames.

Harry put his hood up and placed his hands in his pockets, eyes scanning the area for any sign of a threat. He never really realized that he did that every time that he went out, but it was so much a habit that he never noticed it anymore.

"Oi! Harry-kun! Over here." He heard from the left. He turned slightly and caught sight of Iruke standing beside and car. Blinking in shock he made his way over to the tall man and entered the open car door.

"Alright! Buckle up; we're on our way to Diagon Alley!" The man grinned at the smaller boy, reaching over and ruffling the boy's blue and orange streaked black hair. Harry swatted his hand away and glared. Iruke looked back over at his hair, and then at his eyes, "So, is your hair normal or do you dye it?"

Harry blinked, "It's normal. The streaks started coming in around the time the Dursley's took me in." Iruke nodded and turned the car, pulling quickly into a space.

"Well, we're here." He said, causing Harry's mouth to drop open in shock.

"How did we get here so fast? We were just in Little Whinging!" He exclaimed eyes wide as he got out of the car.

Iruke grinned, "Let's just say that because I'm a wizard, I'm entitled to have some cool gadgets. And my car is one of them." Harry scowled at the smiling man and looked away. Iruke's grin faded a little as he remembered teaching the boy in front of him the day before. As they walked Iruke pondered what he learned about the boy. Even though Harry had said he'd never been trained in any form of fighting, the boy had perfect coordination with his fist and feet. He had also displayed great agility and the ability to learn quickly. But the one thing that stuck in Iruke's mind was that Harry seemed to move like he had fought before. There were also times that he could spot a flicker of recognition in the boy's eyes when he moved a certain way.

'_Well, reincarnation isn't common, but it's not rare either._' He thought, glancing back at Harry, who had his hands behind his head with a bland look. He thought the possibility over in his head for a few seconds, '_That's the only possibility. There are three facts I can see that prove it. One; his eyes were reported to be green, like his mother's, yet one is blue and the other is amber; Two, his fighting is too good for someone his age, his reflexes are quicker than a normal eight-year-old's should be; And three, the way he looks at the world is like he thinks something's missing, or he is the one missing someone. Either way, I'll ask the goblins about it._' He finished the thought as they entered the pub.

"Ah, Iruke-san, your usual?" The bartender asked, scrubbing a glass. Iruke grinned and shook his head.

"No thanks Tom. One of my students discovered he's a wizard and I brought him here to see Diagon Alley." Tom nodded and gestured for Iruke to continue with his business. Iruke led Harry to a small side room and pulled out his wand. "Here's the trick to getting into the Alley. Remember the sequence." He tapped a few bricks and the wall slid away, revealing a bustling street of people. "Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry."

Harry's eyes were wide as he took in the sights, because he _is _an eight-year-old. He's entitled to be awed by new things. He turned his head to look at Iruke, "Where to first… sensei." He added at the end to be more respectful. Iruke chuckled at him and ruffled his spiky hair again.

"We have to visit Gringotts first. That's the wizard bank here in the Alley. Its run by goblins, a fierce race, proud but fierce. If you treat them with respect, they usually treat you with respect as well. I think…" Iruke tapped a finger on his chin and blinked.

Harry stared at him with a blank look, "You're weird aoimoku*." He said, causing Iruke to blink in surprise. His mouth opened but nothing came out. Harry looked back with a smirk, "You coming?"

Iruke nodded and led Harry to a huge solid white building near the end of the Alley. The words 'Gringotts' were displayed above the entrance and a small message was next to the door. Harry glanced at it and then looked away. Iruke led him in and Harry couldn't help but marvel at the working goblins and the inside of the huge building.

He was still staring at every when Iruke went up to a desk, "Excuse me, but can I have a private talk with the Potter family representative?" The goblin looked up in surprise and scowled.

"There is only one living Potter and he isn't even relatively close to your age." The goblin said, glaring at Iruke, who smiled lightly.

"I know that sir goblin, I have him here with me. Harry, c'mere." Harry's head snapped over to Iruke and the goblin. He walked forward and stood under the goblin's gaze.

The goblin's eyes flickered to the scar that was fading on the boy's brow and raised an eyebrow. "So I see. I will call your representative. Do you have your key?" Iruke looked down at Harry who tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I only learned about being a wizard yesterday from Iruke. What key are you talking about?" Harry asked, causing the goblin to scowl in anger.

"You never got you key? What about banking statements?" When Harry shook his head the goblin growled. Soon another goblin came over. "SharpTooth will help you get this mess sorted out. SharpTooth take them into your office and help them figure out why the boy never got his key, and why he has not been receiving statements." The other goblin looked as shocked as the first and nodded, motioning for the two to follow him.

Entering the office they stood there quietly for a second and then SharpTooth told them to sit. "You've both probably figured out that I am named SharpTooth, and I am you account representative. Mr. Potter, you truly have never received a key or statements?" When Harry shook his head SharpTooth frowned. He pulled out a folder and opened it, scanning the page until he found what he wanted. "Apparently there is one key in existence, and it is in the hands of Albus Dumbledore. Do you wish the rights of the key to rescind and all other keys destroyed for a new one?" Harry nodded and the paper literally burst into flames. "Now that that is taken care of, we can continue on with the statements."

A small folder was placed in front of Harry, who opened it with a curious look. A look that soon turned to outrage at what he saw. "That bastard." He put the folder back on the desk and started cursing underneath his breath. Iruke noticed that most of his cursing changed from English to Japanese and remembered what he had wanted to ask.

"If it's possible, after we get things sorted out, can Harry take an Inheritance and Heritage Test?" The goblin blinked and nodded, taking the folder into his hands and also reading through it.

"This is…outrageous. Apparently Dumbledore has been taking money from your trust account. Thankfully the account is not tied into the Potter account, but this is a grievous crime. How do you wish to proceed Mr. Potter?" He looked over at the muttering boy.

Harry glanced up, eyes narrowed and a scowl on his face, then the scowl split into a feral grin, "Nothing. I'm going to Hogwarts so I plan on causing mayhem when I go. That'll be punishment enough." The goblin grinned back and nodded.

"Right. Now on to the tests. Prick your finger with this and place three drops of blood on each paper. The one on the right is the Inheritance Test, it's also known to show if you have be reincarnated. The one on the left is the Heritage Test." The goblin set two sheets of paper in front of Harry and handed him a small dagger. Harry didn't even grimace when he sliced him thumb and dripped the blood on the papers. Instead he did so and then licked the pad, somehow stopping it from bleeding.

The two papers glowed for a few seconds and then writing started to appear steadily on them.

* * *

**_Heritage Test_**

**_Name: Harry James Potter (A)_**

**_Father: Lord James Charles Potter-Gryffindor (D)_**

**_Mother: Lady Lilly Slytherin-Potter_**

**_Houses_**

**_Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_**

**_Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_**

**_Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_**

**_Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_**

**_Monetary Assets _**

**_Potter Vault- 15 million Galleons, 3 million Sickles, and 740 thousand Knuts _**

**_Trust Vault- 50 thousand Galleons, 25 thousand Sickles, and 2 thousand Knuts_**

**_Gryffindor Vault- 354,657,287 Galleons (not including armor, swords, etc)_**

**_Slytherin Vault- (Locked by Salazar Slytherin until a _****true****_ heir comes) 500 million Galleons (blood access) _**

**_(D)-Dead_**

**_(A)-Alive_**

* * *

Harry paused in reading it out loud when SharpTooth gasped in shock. "What's wrong SharpTooth?" The goblin shook his head and took the test from Harry's hands to double check what he had just heard.

"Impossible." He muttered under his breath. "Mr. Potter, everyone in the wizard world believe that you are a half-blood from you mothers side. But this proves that not only are you a pureblood but so was your so called muggleborn mother." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Does that mean that she is not related to my Aunt in any way?" When SharpTooth nodded Harry growled lowly, suddenly seeing what had happened. "Well, I guess I'll need to cause even more havoc at Hogwarts now." The feral smirk was back and he went back to reading the other test.

* * *

**_Inheritance Test_**

**_Name: Harry James Potter_**

**_Magical Rank: Hybrid (U)_**

**_Elemental Affinity: N/A_**

**_Other Magical Affinities: Reiatsu Control, Advanced Learning Curve_**

**_ Active/Non-Active Abilities_**

**_Parselmouth-(68%)_**

**_Animagi-(untrained-panther)_**

**_Occlumency-(45%-one reason for high learning curve)_**

**_(U)-Unkown_**

**_ Past Incarnations_**

**_Name: Kurosaki Ichigo_**

**_Look: Orange hair (spiky), amber eyes, tall and lithe_**

**_Race: Shinigami/Human/Vizard_**

**_DOB: July 15_**

**_DOD: September 11 _**

**_Powers: Massive Reiatsu (no control), Master Swordsman/Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shunpo Master (massive speed), Enhanced strength, Enhanced speed and reflexes, durability, advanced growth rate, keen intellect, and major spiritual awareness._**

**_Partners: Zangetsu (Zanpakuto-automatically in Shikai, has Bankai), Inner Hollow_**

**_Resurreccion: N/A_**

**_Name: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques _**

**_Look: Blue hair (spiky), blue eyes, tall and muscular (not terribly so)_**

**_Race: Hollow/Arrancar/Espada (Sexta Espada out of ten)_**

**_DOB: July 31_**

**_DOD: September 11_**

**_Powers: Massive Reiatsu (control near perfect), Expert Swordsman/Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pesquisa(able to sense others spiritual pressure), Heirro (strengthens skin against attacks), Enhanced Strength, highly perceptive, Cero (doom blast), Gran Rey Cero (more power than normal Cero-requires blood), Descorrer (ability to open rips in space to and from places), Sonido Master (massive speed)_**

**_Partners: Pantera (Zanpakuto0_**

**_Resurreccion: _****Grind, Pantera- ****_Special Abilities- Enhanced Heirro, speed and agility, and strength; Shockwaves (releases a powerful roar); Garra de la Pantera (claw-shaped bombs-very powerful); Desgarron (most powerful attack)_**

**_Extra Notes: Their swords should appear in the Vault of their soul's owner._**

* * *

Harry blinked in shock. "I'm the reincarnation of two powerful people." He whispered in shock, crying out in shock as a headache attacked him. He grabbed his head and bent over, gritting his teeth.

Iruke sat still in shock. Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizard War was the reincarnation of two of history's strongest people. He grabbed Harry's shoulder when the younger boy bent over with his hands clamped to his head. He watched Harry's eyes move as if watching something, and then Harry gasped and sat up straight and looked straight at SharpTooth, "I need to go to my Vaults."

SharpTooth blinked in surprise at Harry's slightly changed voice. He nodded and got out of his seat and led them to a back door, but he stopped Iruke at the edge of the cart, "I'm sorry Fujioka-san, but only Mr. Potter can go further. Please wait here." Iruke nodded and Harry glared at the walls as the cart descended further into the vaults.

* * *

End Note: I hope you all enjoyed that. The next chapter should be out soon. A preview of it would be me saying Harry finds his swords, his parent's will, and his first talks with the zanpakuto, and of course, getting used to the new memories in his head. REVIEW! Love y'all!

*Blue Eyes


	2. Chapter Dos: Vaults and Zanpakutos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach, but I do have the same birthday as Harry and Grimmjow!**

**Well first I would like to apologize for taking so long. I got stuck and then what I had written got deleted, etc. But I'm back with another chapter for Harry Potter the Grimm Protector. And Holy Sh!t, I never knew people considered me this ok. I always thought no one would read it. But HELLS TO THE YEAH! **

**Stats!**  
**Favorties: 96! OMG Thank you you guys!**

**Follows: 125! Thanks!**

**Reviews: 27! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There's so many!**

**Translations at the end.**

_**~Speak~**_This is Parseltongue

**Speak** This is Shirajirashi Hyo

Speak This is Arashi (His name will be changed when Harry learns it)

**Speak** This is Shirosaki (Yes whenever he appears)

_Speak_ This is just regular thoughts of random people.

* * *

The first Vault they stopped at was Harry's Trust Vault, where he with-drawled a bag full of coins. Though he couldn't help but feel amazed at the piles of gold, silver and bronze coins that nearly touched the top of his Trust Vault. His attention was turned back to the goblin in front of him when the cart pulled to a stop.

"The Potter Vault, Mr. Potter." SharpTooth announced, hopping out of the cart and walking over to the wall without waiting for Harry. Harry's eyebrow twitched as SharpTooth held out his hand, "Since you do not have a key, the seal will require a drop of blood to open. If you would be so kind."

"Whatever." Harry muttered, holding out his hand for the goblin to slice. SharpTooth used a ceremonial looking dagger to carefully slice the pad of Harry's thumb, and balanced a few drops of blood onto it.

He moved towards the door and slid the dagger into a thin slot near the floor. When the dagger was removed, the Harry's blood had vanished and all that was left was what looked like a burn mark on the blade. SharpTooth took a step back and looked at the young Potter, "Now you must place your hand on the lock and it should open for you."

'_Should? What the hell does he mean 'should'?' _Harry thought, eyes narrowing as he stepped forward with his hand held out in front of him. As soon as his fingers touched the door a bright line of light seemed to pull the wall apart and formed a golden door. '_…the fuck…?_' He blinked in shock at the gleaming door.

SharpTooth's eyes widened, "Interesting, it seems, Mr. Potter that you will not need a key to access the Potter Vault. The Vault has locked onto your magical signature, so now it will only open for you or those you will it to open for. I suppose congratulation is in order for this feat." SharpTooth droned, some awe slightly evident in his voice.

"Really? Awesome! No more greedy old bastards trying to steal my money anymore." Harry grinned, which was eerily reminiscent of another's grin. '**_Well that was interesting._**' Harry blinked and removed his hand from the door, '_Hello? Who was that?_' He thought back, barely noticing the fact that he had walked into the Vault ahead of SharpTooth.

There was something like faint shock in the back of his mind, '**_So you can finally hear me huh? Well you sure took your fucking time! Do you have any idea how long I've been stuck up here with no one to talk to except this other bastard!_**' The voice shouted at him, causing him to wince and put a hand to his forehead.

That is until another voice entered his mind and seemed to shout at the other voice, '_I take offense to that you idiot! If anyone is a bastard here it would be you!_' Harry sighed and looked back at SharpTooth.

"I'm gonna need a second alone." When SharpTooth nodded, Harry closed the door and sat on the ground, forcing himself into a meditative state. Then everything went white as he felt his consciousness fade.

* * *

He groaned and rolled to a sitting position, taking a look at his surroundings. A green forest spanned in front of him, with trees and a river completing it. "Well, this is… nice I suppose. Peaceful really. That is it would be, IF I KNEW WHERE THE FUCK I WAS!" He shouted, glaring at thin air.

"**Geez brat, keep it down will you? We don't need busted eardrums. But I give you an 8 for volume.**" Harry spun to face the voice, unconsciously slipping into a form of Hakuda he shouldn't know.

"Who are you?" He asked, observing the figure stepping out of the shadows, only to stand straight up in shock when he noticed who the man was.

Standing at a frightening six feet one inch, the blue haired man sent a feral grin Harry's way, the mask on the side of his jaw only strengthening the outtake. His blue eyes glinted with a sort of primal instinct as they starred at the dark haired boy. He was dressed in an open white jacket, which showed off his muscular chest, with an upturned collar colored black. A large scar showed on his chest and a hole went through his stomach.

"**You really want me to answer that question, or do you know the answer?**" He said, causing Harry to look at him directly.

"It's impossible! Even if we share the same soul, both the incarnation and the previous life shouldn't exist together!" Harry muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Not impossible, improbable. And stop freaking out, we're not really your previous lives. Basically we're just copies of you memories. For now at least, until you learn our names." Another voice stated, walking out from behind the bluenette.

The owner was at least three inches shorter than the blue-haired man, and had bright spiky orange hair, peach colored skin and amber eyes. His attire consisted of a thick strap across his chest, four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, laid around his neck as collars.

"…Ok, what the fuck? First I learn that I'm the reincarnation of not one, but two powerful non-human beings and now I'm talking to both of them! What the hell is wrong with my head!?" Harry said, pointing at both of them.

The blue haired one, who looked exactly like Grimmjow, chuckled, "**I like this kid strawberry.**" He stated looking at the orange haired teen, who looked like Ichigo.

"_It means Number One Protector! Not Strawberry, you blueberry bastard!_" Both Harry and the Ichigo look-a-like shouted.

Both shared a look with each other and then started chuckling. "So who are you guys if not the real Ichigo and Grimmjow?" Harry questioned, actually confused.

"I guess for now you can call me Arashi. Grant it, it's not my real name. But I don't think you'll be able to hear that yet." The newly named Arashi said, shrugging.

"**Call me Shirajirashi Hyo! Remember the name.**" Both Arashi and Harry looked at him in shock.

Then Arashi glanced over at Harry, "Did you hear what he said?" He asked, eyes widening when the boy nodded.

Shirajirashi Hyo cheered and pointed at Arashi, "**Take that! He can hear my name!**" It was then that the meaning of hearing Hyo's name hit him.

"Holy shit! You're my Zanpakutos!" Harry exclaimed in shock, pointing at Hyo, who nodded.

"**We only take the form of you past lives because we have to wait until you call out our names to transform into our actual ones. Something about making sure you're comfortable around us or something like that.**" Hyo said, while Arashi nodded, frowning because Harry still couldn't hear his name.

"So your name is Shirajirashi Hyo?" Harry asked, causing said spirit to nod. Harry grinned in happiness and looked over at a sulking Arashi, "I'm glad to be partnered with the both of you. And I will hear your name before I go to Hogwarts!" Harry said, grabbing both spirits by their hands, his mix-matched eyes burning with power, a layer of blue energy forming over them.

Arashi grinned, "It's a promise." He said, ruffling the colorful hair.

Harry looked up at him, his promise shining in his power filled eyes, "Of a life time."

"**Hey kid, call my name when you leave your soul-space. Now get going brat!**" And then Hyo ruined the moment by punting Harry from his soul and back into the Vault.

Arashi looked at him with a frown, "You didn't have to throw him out, baka."

Hyo only chuckled and laid down on the grass.

* * *

Harry woke up and immediately fell backwards from the force that spilled over into the real world. "Damn it Hyo that hurt." He growled, only getting a chuckle from the back of his mind.

He breathed in and put his hand into the air, like he was drawing a sword. "**Kamaeru Apāto, Shirajirashi Hyo!**" A white and blue sword appeared in his hands before shattering and forming two black gauntlet-like gloves over his hands that changed to white and covered his arms up to his elbows, where blades protruded out. The tips of the claws on the glove glowed white. For a second Harry felt his eyes burn, and his hair lengthened slightly.

When the change was over he looked at the weapons on his hands and his eyes widened in recognition. "…Pantera…?" A pang ran through his heart as he remembered his former partner, but he was glad that Hyo was a reminiscent of his old friend. "...So what can you do Hyo? Do you have many of the same abilities that Pantera did?" He asked, closing the now black and clawed fist.

"**I think we still have the speed and strength, but I don't think I have the other abilities. But we do have some powerful moves. Put your hand out in front of you and repeat after me by dragging a hand down quickly.**" Harry nodded and placed the clawed hand out in front of him, "**Hikisaku!**"

Harry tore down the claws and five blades of pure white light arched through the room before spinning around and coming back toward him. They stopped at his hands and disappeared. He flexed his hands and grinned, "Nice. They're kind of like boomerangs."

He resealed Hyo and strapped him to his back along with the plain katana. He turned to leave the Vault when something tickled his senses. He looked to his left and walked towards a black trunk along the wall. He kneeled before it and snapped the clasps open and proceeded to pull the lid up, eyes widening when he saw the contents.

Inside were two wands, two journals and a complete hollow mask. The mask was all white with red lines going over the eyes. Harry picked the mask up and cried out in shock as it dissolved into particles and dove straight through his very soul. A screaming sound came from his scar as the last part of the trapped soul died, forced out by the power erupting from Harry.

Black ooze slid down his face, from his scar and immediately disappeared. Harry grabbed his chest in pain. "**_So yer back eh? Welcome back… King._**" A dark echoing voice said from his soul, before disappearing again. (I really wanted to end it here, but I'm not completely heartless)

Harry saw through the pain and smiled sadly, remembering his last stand, with Shirosaki, the hollow, by his side. '_It's good to be back. Welcome back as well, Shiro. Guess we get to keep kicking the ass of everyone who pisses us off._' He thought back, receiving a chuckle.

He looked back at the wands and journals, and picked them up. A warm feeling ran through his hands as the wands bonded with his magical core. A note was inside of the journals and he smirked in triumph when he read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_This is your dad, and if you're reading this your mom and I are dead. I suppose you're wondering what these two little books do. Well, these journals are linked together so that when you write in one, it's sent directly to the other. Basically your mom and I created them to bypass the Owl Post. Good luck in life. Find a really nice girl to settle down with and if we are alive, listen to your motor-mouth mother. Love you kiddo,_

_James Potter, Dad_

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes as he read. "Thanks dad." He whispered, folding the note and putting into his jeans pocket and stood, both wands now in holsters and the journals under his arm. He looked around the Vault and left after satisfying himself that there was nothing else.

He exited to see SharpTooth starring at him in shock. "Mr. Potter, what did you do in there? You were gone for two hours." Harry blinked down at the goblin and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

After explaining what happened SharpTooth looked him over and smirked, "That would explain the hair." Harry blinked in shock.

"What do you mean by that? What happened to my hair?" SharpTooth ignored him and motioned for him to get back on the cart.

"Never mind about that at the moment. Let's continue to the next vault. The Gryffindor Vault." Harry scowled, but sighed, giving in and sitting down in the cart.

A few minutes later they jolted to a stop outside a huge almost completely gold door. "Mr. Potter, this is the Gryffindor Vault. To enter just place your hand on the door and push. If you are truly accepted as the Heir, it will open and you will be allowed entry." SharpTooth said, gesturing for Harry to approach the gold door.

Taking a deep breath Harry placed his hand in the middle of the door, gasping in shock as the gold shifted underneath his hand and a bit of it melted off and coiled around his right ring finger, seamlessly forming a golden ring with a Gryffindor Crest on it. The ring shown and a pressure plate appeared on the door in the shape of his ring. Closing his eyes and steadying his breathing Harry pressed the ring into the plate and watched as the door glowed and disappeared, revealing the stacks of gold, armor and weapons inside.

"Wow." He said, looking around shocked. He looked back at SharpTooth and grinned, holding up his hand and showing the ring off.

"I suppose congratulation is in order, Mr. Potter. You are now the true Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor. You will be magically inducted as Lord when you turn seventeen. But back to business, would you like to explore here more or continue to the last Vault?" SharpTooth asked.

Harry looked around the Vault again and smirked, "I can always come back, let's continue." SharpTooth nodded and they both reentered the cart and continued down to the last Vault. The Slytherin Vault.

* * *

Harry starred at the seemingly innocent wooden door that protected the Slytherin Vault. He glanced over at SharpTooth in confusion.

Seeing this SharpTooth explained, "The Slytherin Vault is one of our oldest, therefore its one of the only ones with ancient enchantments on it. To be quite frank, no one is really sure what is inside, or what enchantments were used to protect it. The best thing for you to do would be place your hand on the doorknob and hope it lets you enter." He stated and Harry nodded.

Grant it he was nervous about this Vault he held it back and placed a calm expression on his face as he grabbed the door knob. A hiss sounded and he froze as a slithering voice echoed in his mind, not belonging to Arashi, Hyo or Shiro.

"**_~Who dares try to enter my Vault?~_**" The voice asked, and a vision of a black haired man with green eyes appeared.

"~**_My name is Harry Potter, one of your descendents, through my mother's line. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Slytherin_**_.~_" Harry answered.

The man sat back and smiled, "So you figured it out. Congratulation and welcome to the fold of Slytherin wizards. You are a True Heir." Salazar said, fading from view as a new ring formed on his right middle finger. It was styled as a coiled snake eating its own tail and the Crest of Slytherin on its back.

Harry blinked and the vision disappeared, leaving him standing in front of the wooden door that was now glowing. It swung open to show Harry a beautifully crafted potions lab and columns of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Well I know where I'm going to practice potions now." He said, smirk appearing on his face.

Before he left the room he found a mirror and took a look at what SharpTooth had been talking about and almost gasped in shock. All of the color had been drained from his hair, except the orange and blue that now tipped it instead of streaking through the white, and it had also grown to his shoulders, the spikes taming slightly. Both of his eyes were the same yellow as Shiro's usually were, but he noticed that they kept flickering back to the blue and amber they had been before. And his skin had darkened from the paleness that it had been before to the same peach he had as Ichigo.

Soon afterwards they left and met back up with Iruke. Iruke was happy to announce that they would be exploring Diagon Alley. His sensei was also happy with the little black journal that Harry gave him.

What they didn't know was that the next three years would be passing faster than they expected.

* * *

Ok I'm going to clear a few things up. His Zanpakuto are in the forms of his past lives, but they will not stay that way. In fact after Harry released Hyo, the dude changed. And Arashi is not the second Zanpakuto's true name, but I didn't really want to call him Ichigo, because Harry _is _Ichigo, sort of. And Shirosaki is Ichigo's old Hollow, and will stay the same as he was, but instead of them hating each other, they will work together to defeat the idiots who decide to take them on. And yes, Hyo's release is the arms from Grimmjow's Resurrection.

Now Translations!:

Shirajirashi Hyo: Pure White Panther

Zanpakuto: Soul Cutter

Kamaeru Apāto: Claw Apart

Hikisaku: Tear Up

Baka: Idiot


	3. Chapter Tres: And the Days Go By

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach, but I do have the same birthday as Harry and Grimmjow!**

**This chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Stats!**  
**Favorties: 139 Whoa. Thanks you guys**

**Follows: 163**

**Reviews: 43**

**10th- sniper757**

**20th- Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

**30th- AmaltheaLuchiaAizen**

**40th-Hotaru Vie Jaegerjaquez**

**Translations at the end.**

_**~Speak~**_This is Parseltongue

**Speak** This is Shirajirashi Hyo

Speak This is Makkuro Hiryū

**Speak** This is Shirosaki (Yes whenever he appears)

_Speak_ This is just regular thoughts of random people.

* * *

**Chapter Tres: And the Days Go By (Diagon Alley with Hagrid and a Timeskip)**

(~Three Years Later~)

Harry blinked as he followed the towering man into Diagon Alley. It hadn't changed since Iruke had first brought him here. He sighed and reread his shopping list again as he effortlessly dodged the many people shopping.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

Glass or crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED

THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry scoffed quietly and refolded the parchment, placing it in his pocket as he thought over the list. '_Who in their right mind would get a toad?_' He thought. The others chuckled at his reaction. '_Now cats, cats are sensible creatures. You can't go wrong with a cat._' He stated, following Hagrid through the crowds.

Hyo laughed, '**_Unless it's a talking cat that is also perverted._**' A powdering of red grew on Harry's cheeks as he scowled.

'_Shut up! It was bad enough the first time…_' Harry shouted at him. His face was a blank mask, but hidden underneath was flaming red. Stupid Iruke, just somehow had to know a certain black cat.

* * *

_* **Fall **__**into Place, Pieces of the Past! Hado 1.5! Bakku Furasshu! Three months after Discovered Magic***_

_Iruke sighed as he watched Harry go through his katas, 'Even though it's not a surprise, Harry's learned everything I could teach him. Maybe sensei is in the area.' He thought, picking up the cell phone and dialing quickly._

_"*Hello?*" A voice answered._

_"Hey, sensei. I have a kid here at the dojo that has basically taken everything I have taught him and completed it in three months. Do you think you could come over and take a look?" Iruke asked, eyes following the white haired boy to the bench. _

_He could almost see the smirk on his sensei's lips as she answered, "*I can be over in thirty minutes. I have something that I need to do at the moment. See you then though.*"_

_"Bye sensei." Iruke said, getting the customary 'Bye kid.' from the woman. He set the phone down and cast his gaze back over at Harry._

_He chuckled under his breath when Harry noticed the other students leaving. The boy sighed in relief and let his control go. Slowly the colors of his hair inverted from white with orange and blue tips to orange with blue and white tips. It also grew to touch his shoulders slightly, but stubbornly spiked on top, as usual. Unfortunately, releasing his control also let a powerful wave of reiastu pour from his body._

_Ever since they had come back from the Alley, Harry's hair had been constantly changing from white with blue and orange tips to either blue with orange and white or orange with blue and white. Interesting enough though, his hair seemed to like to be orange more than either other color._

_Harry grabbed a towel and hung it around his shoulders as he drank down a bottle of water. Afterwards he turned to Iruke and raised an eyebrow at his look._

_"What?" He asked, causing Iruke to smirk._

_"Nothing brat, when you're done with your 'rest' do your katas again, faster this time." He ordered, smirk widening at Harry when said boy rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah, I really need to get my speed back up to where it was when I died." He muttered, tossing the towel aside and flashing through his exercises, determination glittering in his eyes. _

_Iruke sighed and watched the boy get quicker and quicker until his eyes couldn't follow Harry's movements at all. Soon after that he had to rub his ears as a buzzing noise filled them._

_"So where is this boy you want me to take a look at?" A deep voice asked from behind him. He turned to see a black cat with golden eyes sitting on the sill of the window._

_"You're early sensei." Iruke stated, face in a deadpan expression at the form his teacher decided to show up in. "And you're in cat form."_

_"Stating the obvious again, Iruke?" The cat said, a smirk on its muzzle, "And I'm not early, I just finished my job sooner than expected." The cat then jumped onto Iruke's desk and sat with its tail curled over its paws._

_"That's early sensei. You just explained it differently." He stated, turning back to see the blurred boy pause in his exercise and glance over. He watched as the boy's eyes widened in shock, then narrow slightly as a slightly evil smirk curled onto his lips._

_His sensei continued to speak to him as he watched Harry come over in amusement. "Iruke, are you even listening to anything I am saying?" The deep voice brought him out of his trance and he looked at the black cat on his desk._

_"Sorry sensei. Just thinking about Harry, is all." He said as Harry literally appeared in front of his desk._

_"Hey Iruke-sensei? Was that fast enough for you?" It might be the right time to state that after the interesting trip to Gringotts Harry's voice had changed to match his past incarnation of Ichigo._

_The black cat jumped and spun to face the orange haired boy behind it in shock. "I-Ichigo?" It stuttered, causing the boy's mouth to form a wide smirk._

_"Called it! I knew it was you, you perverted cat!" Harry shouted, pointing at the cat, a feral grin stretching across his face._

_Iruke laughed long and hard at the expression on his sensei's face. "Hahaha… ow… he got you there… gasp… sensei!" He panted, clutching his sides as they burned from laughter._

_Said sensei sputtered in shock, "But, you died! How can you be here if you're dead?" She stuttered._

_"It's a little thing I like to call, reincarnation! Seriously Yoruichi, you were a Captain for how long?" Harry stated, looking at her with a raised eyebrow._

_That seemed to clear everything up for Yoruichi, "Considering most reincarnated souls are not supposed to be able to remember their past lives, I think I'm alright." She stated, sending a glare at the still chuckling Iruke._

_"When have I ever done anything the easy way, or been normal for that matter. I mean, even in reincarnation I couldn't." He said, rolling his eyes and kicking Iruke in the side lightly._

_"What do you mean?" Yoruichi asked, her golden eyes focused on the boy in front of her._

_Harry pointed at his hair, "One, I'm two souls merged together, so I'm not just Ichigo." He then brushed the hair away from his barely visible scar, "Two, I'm a wizard and three, I'm Harry Potter the fucking Boy-Who-Lived." He stated, removing his hand and letting the hair fall back._

_Yoruichi frowned at all three reasons, "Who else are you? Ichigo and…" She watched with a feeling of dread as the feral grin reappeared on Harry's face, the answer in her mind but hoping it wasn't true._

_"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada and the Panther King!" He announced, grinning._

_Yoruichi's paw met her face, 'Both of them in one body? Oh my Kami, the Wizarding World is screwed whenever they piss him off. Which, knowing Ichigo, won't be long. And from what the others told me about Grimmjow, that's just asking for an ass kicking…' She thought, silently praying that she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire._

_She watched as Harry tilted his head to them side and nodded, this action caused her eyes to widen again. "Harry, do you have a Zanpakuto?" She asked, wondering if he still had Zangetsu._

_He nodded and removed the swords from behind Iruke's desk. "This is Shirajirashi Hyo." He said, holding up the blue hilted and sheathed Zanpakuto. "And unfortunately I can't hear this one's name just yet, but he told me to call him Arashi for now until I can hear it." This Zanpakuto was in the form of a regular sheathed katana, which was normal for unnamed Zanpakutos._

_"That's… interesting. Kisuke would be so sad that you can't visit the Shaft…" She said sneakily, hoping to get a rise out of Harry._

_She succeeded, "Oh Hell no! I'm not going anywhere near Hat-n-Clogs! And I've still got Shiro!" He admitted, yelling at Yoruichi, who paused in shock._

_"Shiro? Who's Shiro?" She asked, confused._

_"Oh, yeah, I'd never introduced any of y'all to Shiro. He's my inner Hollow, Shirosaki. Before I died the first time we had agreed to work together. He still remembers everything, but how we died." He stated, forming the mask in his hand and holding it up for Yoruichi to see, his eyes turned yellow on black as the mask came into being._

_To say Yoruichi had a lot to tell the others when she got back was an understatement. But she agreed to reteach Harry Hakuda and even some Kido Spells._

_*Kido End- **no crashes***_

* * *

In the end, thanks to his above average learning curve, Yoruichi was able to reteach him everything during the next six months. Over which his scar faded completely and he learned Arashi's true name. And that was interesting to say the least. Well ok, it wasn't very interesting, mostly just a Hollow chasing him and Arashi telling him the exact same thing Zangetsu had said when he first learned his name.

* * *

'_Forget that fear. Look forward. Walk forth and never stop. Turning back will make you weak. Cowardice will cause you death! Say my name Harry! It's-!_'

'**_Ten ni Kudaru,_ _Makkuro Hiryū!_**'

* * *

Harry grinned and patted the sword handle fondly. After Hiryū's release, the normal looking katana had turned into a form reminiscent of Zangetsu's first Bankai. But when released it held the form of the second version, along with the outfit he had worn as Ichigo. Harry had discovered that if he was in his spiritual form when he released, his clothes would change, an example would be when he released Hyo in his spiritual form for the first time.

His normal Shinigami attire's colors inverted to form a white version of his first Bankai outfit. But when he released Hiryū, his attire transformed to make his second Bankai outfit. Yoruichi explained that the meaning behind it was probably the fact that Hyo represented his soul when he was an Espada and Hiryū represented his soul from being a Shinigami.

But back to shopping for Hogwarts. Iruke had taught him a lot over the past few years, and had often brought him back to Diagon Alley to purchase different books on Parseltongue magic and the Mind Arts to study up on how to increase his field of Active abilities. During this trip he planned on ditching his body with Kon (who was actually happy to help since he had missed Ichigo -Harry-) who had promised to be on his best behavior.

Though the Wizarding World could see him in his spiritual form, no one thought twice about it after he had placed a few Not-Notice-Me Charms on himself. He often thanked Kami for those Charms.

* * *

After ditching Kon with Hagrid, Harry made his way down Knocturne Alley, the supposed Dark Alley. He scoffed and entered Gwendolyn's Trove, a book store that sold anything that was thought to be Dark but was actually used quite often by Healers and Aurors.

Harry grinned at the old hag behind the counter; no really she was a hag. "Hey, Gwendolyn-san! Got anything new for me?" He asked, causing the hag to look over at him.

A smile split her face, "Welcome Harry, as a matter of fact, I believe the shop received a book on Animagi day before last, as well as your order." She bent behind the counter and heaved a box up. "That's going to be 150 Galleons. Would you like me to shrink it for you?" The shop owner, once she had come to terms that the Boy-Who –Lived was shopping in Knocturne, had helped the boy find anything he needed on Parseltongue and the likes.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Then I have to get back to Hagrid." He stated, watching the hag shrink the box to the size of a matchbox.

"Rubeus Hagrid? The Ground Keeper at Hogwarts? That means you are shopping for your first year? Right?" She asked, taking the Gringotts card from his hand and removing the right amount.

"Hai. I would be looking forward to it, except for the fact that I'm fuc… uh, freaking famous." He stopped mid curse at her glare.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll survive. Though it's still hard to believe that you're only a first year, considering how tall you are and how mature." Gwendolyn stated, handing the shrunken box over to him. It was true, but he'd only grown about three or four inches in the last few years and now stood at 4 feet 10 inches.

He chuckled and turned to walk out, "Bye Gwendolyn, I'll be back in the next year or so." Gwendolyn smiled and watched him leave.

* * *

With his business done in Knocturne, Harry spread out his awareness to find Kon. Once he pinpointed it, Harry Shunpo'ed towards it to find Kon mumbling about stuck-up rich boys.

"What happened now?" Harry sighed, watching as Kon jumped slightly and scowled at him.

"Met a stuck-up asshole in Madam Malkins. You don't want to know. But he looked like a ferret to me." Kon said and Harry nodded, before entering his body and causing the Mod-Soul to be released.

He removed the green pill from his mouth and placed it in a container, which went directly into his pocket. "There yeh are 'Arry. Thought I'd lost yeh there fer a second." The large man, Hagrid stated, his black beetle eyes twinkling.

"It's fine Hagrid. Can we go look at the animals now?" Harry asked, actually excited about getting a pet (coughfamiliarcough).

"Sure. Let's go now. My treat, since I 'aven't got ye a present yet." Hagrid stated, leading Harry through the crowd easily, considering how tall and wide he was.

They entered a store by the name of the Magical Menagerie and Harry was assaulted by the noise and smell. He forced his Reiatsu to his nose to block out the smell and looked around in slight awe.

'**_How in Kami's name did they fit all these cages in here?!_**' Hyo shouted in shock, causing Harry to blink.

It was true, cages of huge purple toads, a firecrab, poisonous orange snails, a fat white rabbit that can turn into a silk top hat and back, ravens, puffskeins, and a cage of sleek black rats that play skipping games with their tails, lined the walls of every inch of the store.

"Interesting." Harry muttered, scowling at the mess. The shopkeeper, a woman with wiry glasses came up to them.

"How may I help you today?" She asked.

Harry looked around, slightly disappointed in the lack of cats, and then back at the shopkeeper, "What types of cats to you have?" He asked.

She blinked and then smiled, "We have a few in the back room, would you care to take a look?" She asked, gesturing to the door behind her.

Harry nodded and followed her to the back, amazed at the different creatures that were held in the back room.

"This is where we keep the considerably more _dangerous _creatures. Things from griffon cubs to dragon hatchlings come through here. Usually none sell and we release them back into the wild after charming them to be able to survive." The keeper stated, before stopping in front of a cage. "But this one doesn't want to go anywhere. My boss thinks that she is waiting for someone, or something. Personally I think she's stubborn and wants someone as stubborn as herself."

Inside the cage was a year old black panther with bright blue eyes and green-blue designs on her head. She wasn't fully grown and her paws were still too big, symbolizing that she was going to be much bigger. At the moment she came just above knee level with Harry.

The blue eyes starred into Harry's own and she blinked before getting to her paws and coming to the edge of the cage to stare at Harry. The shopkeeper watched in shock as Harry unlocked the door and opened it, only to have the panther jump into his lap and purr in contentment.

"I'll take her!" Harry grinned, hand on top of the panther's head, as the female rubbed the top part into his dangling fingers. "Along with a care kit and magical collar."

The shopkeeper nodded, speechless. Magical Collars allowed the owner of the animal to keep track of its health and kept them near the owner. The collars usually came with a matching bracelet that the human owner wore.

What Harry didn't mention at the time was the bond that just formed. When he had stated to his partners that he had wanted a familiar, he didn't expect to receive one the very next day. But he smiled and walked towards the front, with his new familiar following after him.

"Find what yeh needed 'Arry?" Hagrid asked, before spotting the panther behind him and cooing over it. "Such a beautiful animal, she's a Soul Panther. They're said ta see through yer every intention. What's 'er name 'Arry?" He asked.

Harry smirked and looked at the beautiful feline, "Neji. Her name is Nejibana." At Hagrid's confused look he explained, "It means 'Twisted Flower'." Hagrid nodded and Harry paid quickly before strapping the bracelet on his wrist and strapping the collar around Neji's neck.

Hagrid led Harry to Ollivander's next to purchase his wand. After telling Harry to go in, Hagrid left to pick something up. Harry sighed and looked around the room.

His senses were confused from the latent reaitsu permeating the room. Then a spike alerted Harry to the presence of Mr. Ollivander. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. He was an old man with wide; pale eyes that shown through the gloom of the shop.

"Hi." He said shortly, scowl forming on his face.

"Ah yes," said the man, undeterred. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon.

Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You don't have your mother's eyes, like the papers suggested, but you have her spirit. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

The scowl transformed into a smirk, he'd already known that, considering he had his mother's and his father's wands holstered to both legs.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. And quite frankly, he was close to Cero-ing the hell out of the old man.

"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander moved the orange hair out of the way to see the spot where the scar used to be, "Interesting, very interesting. It seems you have yet again done the impossible Mr. Potter. That scar was never supposed to disappear, but somehow…" He trailed off as he ran a long, white finger over it in awe.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly."Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He paused and pulled out along tape measure with silver markings. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous." Harry said, holding up both arms and motioning to the swords on his back. "I wield two swords at the same time. It was hard to do without being able to use both hands equally."

Mr. Ollivander nodded and measured both arms He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own, he wasn't surprised, just annoyed at the blatant disregard of personal space. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try,"

Harry tried, but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no. Here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, and try it out." Harry tried. And tried. He had an idea of what the old man was watching for, but his patience was running thin. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere… unusual combination… holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand from him and frowned when he felt something try to force its way into his mind, before the wand suddenly exploded.

"Oh my… it's obviously not that one. You are very difficult to figure out Mr. Potter, but I wonder, why not. Australian Blackwood and griffin claw, nine and a half inches, and curiously unyielding yet flexible. Go on give it a wave." The shop owner handed over a thin black wand with intricate runes carved on the handle.

As soon as his hands touched it a warm feeling entered his body and he gasped as he, Hyo, Hiryū and Shiro connected with the wand. When he came back to earth Mr. Ollivander was clapping and dancing around the shop, "Bravo Mr. Potter, bravo! Never in my many years of wand-making and selling have I seen such a strong connection between wizard and wand! Though it's even more curious about the wand that reacted so violently." He muttered, sweeping the tried wands up and re-shelving them.

"What's so curious about it?" Harry asked, as his eyebrow rose.

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather that was in that wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed when its brother why, its brother gave you the scar."

Harry scowled as a growl built in throat. "You mean to tell me that the wand that blew up in my face was the brother of the bastard's who killed my parents and so many others?"

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, considering the power of that bond, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, yes, but great."

"Do not compare me to that hypocritical freak." Harry growled. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid nine gold Galleons for his wand and holster, and Mr. Ollivander bowed as he left, muttering about shop owners being insane on purpose.

As soon as he left he noticed Hagrid standing there with a large cage in his hand. Within it slept a beautiful snowy owl. "But Hagrid, I have an animal already. Will they allow me Neji and this owl?"

Hagrid nodded, "Students with familiars are allowed ta bring said familiars and an owl for post." Harry grinned and took the cage from Hagrid and starred at the magnificent owl. The owl opened her eyes to reveal golden eyes, much like Yoruichi's.

Harry grinned, "And I dub thee, Yoru in remembrance of a good friend." He explained when Hagrid gave him a weird look.

* * *

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with Yoru asleep in her cage next to his chair and Neji asleep curled up next to the cage.

Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder. "Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said. He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.

"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.

Harry blinked, not sure how to explain what he was feeling. Sure he had the three stooges in his mind (**_Hey!_**) for company, but this was without a doubt the best birthday he'd ever had. He wolfed down the burger and looked at Hagrid.

"Everyone thinks I'm special," he scoffed. "All those people in the

Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I know for a fact I did nothing that night. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when that snake-faced bastard killed my parents."

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. "Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."

Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope. "Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September, King's Cross, it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."

The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.

He sat back down, '_Well there goes my first friend._'

Hyo scoffed, '**_What're we? Chicken liver?_**'

Harry rolled his eyes, '_You know what I mean._' He stated, rolling his shoulders back and wincing at the popping sound.

'**_So what do you think he's going to report? He obviously has to report what happened to Dumbledork._**' Shiro asked.

Harry shrugged, '_Who cares. Once I get to Hogwarts, the fun will begin. I think I'll start with…_' He continued talking as he made his way back to the Dursleys.

* * *

Hagrid arrived back at Hogwarts and stood in front of the staff, holding the grubby parcel in his hand. Once he handed it over to Dumbledore he took a seat and waited for the questioning.

"How was your trip Hagrid? Did everything turn out well?" Minerva McGonagall asked politely.

Hagrid nodded, "I was surprised when I picked 'im up. Tall kid. I figured he's a metamorph, until he told me his hair was natural." He said, taking a swig from the tankard that appeared in front of him.

Severus Snape sneered, "What was it overly messed up?" For some reason, until he saw the boy for himself, he couldn't bring himself to fully hate the spawn of James Potter.

"Nah, it was orange with blue and white tips. When I looked at tha Dursleys they agreed, sayin that I'd been that way since he arrived. Another funny thing was 'is eyes." Hagrid said, "They weren't green like the rumors said, more of a glowing yellow color. He told me that they'd constantly flickered from yellow to blue and amber before permanently staying yellow."

All the teachers blinked in shock. Snape even more so, because not only was the boy _not _going to be a clone of Potter senior, but he also didn't have Lilly's eyes. He frowned, '_It might be better this way. A fresh start_.' He thought, hands curling in front of him.

Dumbledore almost choked on the lemon candy he'd had previously put in his mouth. "Truly? What happened when you arrived at Diagon Alley?"

Hagrid smiled fondly, "We went to Gringotts, got some gold, got yer package, and then we started shopping for 'is supplies. Unfortunately he met the Malfoys along the way, and they somehow ticked him off. Then we went into the Magical Menagerie, where he found his familiar." There were a couple of gasps.

Only powerful witches and wizards acquired familiars, Dumbledore had his phoenix and Voldemort had Nagini. Snape hid his smirk; he also had a familiar, a beautiful black owl that lived in his quarters. "What was it?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Hagrid grinned, "It was a black Soul Panther with beautiful blue eyes and marking. And since the rules state that a familiar and an owl can be brought, 'Arry also 'as a snow owl for post." The others nodded.

"What of his wand?" Dumbledore asked, confusing the others. Sure this was the Boy-Who-Lived, but why was he so interested.

"Said it was Australian Blackwood with a griffin claw core. Nine and a half inches, unyielding yet flexible. Beautiful piece of work that wand was." Dumbledore cursed in his mind.

The glamour spell as well as the wand had failed to work properly. He had one last chance, "How was his scar? Was it bothering him at all?" He asked.

Hagrid shook his head, "Funny thing that, the scar has faded and disappeared. All that's left is a faint glimmer whenever the light hits it right." Dumbledore frowned behind his hands.

The others however gaped at the knowledge, the scar was a curse mark, and it wasn't supposed to be able to fade at all.

Snape smirked and stated the obvious, "Well, things just got interesting."

* * *

**End Note: **Translations, Harry's wand wood and core, and **an opinion question**. I'm probably going to follow canon, Harry in Gryffindor, friends with Ron and Hermione and Gryffindor Seeker. But the slight AU to this story is Harry is smarter than normal, knows about magic, is planning to prank the hell out of people, and will probably be friends with Fred and George. And Snape won't be so evil towards him, since he doesn't look like James.

**The opinion question is: Which House would you want him in?**

**Translations:**

**Ten Ni Kudaru, Makkuro Hiryū – Descend Upon the Heavens, Pitch Black Fire Dragon**

**Hai- yes**

**Sensei- teacher**

**Wand Stuff:**

**Australian Blackwood**: _Draws off the elements of earth, water, and wind. Represents strength and determination. This is a neutral wood, indifferent to White or Black Magic. It possesses both healing and destructive powers. Good for potion-making. Excellent for repelling or conjuring curses. _

**Griffin Claw**: _A majestic creature of enormous strength, the griffin is considered to be king of beasts and birds; it possesses the bravery of a lion and the dexterity of an eagle. They are often known to guard vast treasures. A griffin's claw is a wise choice for one who wishes to cast powerful defensive spells, charms or hexes. It would make an excellent companion to woods that draw off the elements of air and earth._


	4. Train Rides and an Eye-Opening Sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach, but I do have the same birthday as Harry and Grimmjow!**

**Okay! So the review votes are in and here we go:**

**Slytherin- 3**

**Hufflpuff-6 ½**

**Gryfindor-7**

**Ravenclaw-3**

**So Harry shall be ****Gryffindor but with all the cunningness of a Slytherin, the smarts of a Ravenclaw, and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. Thank you to** Sweet Kagamine Kiss **For that!**

**And due to popular demand, Harry shall not be friends with Ron and there will be slight Ron and Draco bashing in this chapter. Hermione will still be a friend. Enjoy!**

**Stats!**  
**Favorties: 269**

**Follows: 333**

**Reviews: 95**

**Translations at the end.**

_**~Speak~**_This is Parseltongue

**Speak** This is Shirajirashi Hyo

Speak This is Makkuro Hiryū

_**Speak**_ This is Shirosaki (Yes whenever he appears)

_Speak_ This is just regular thoughts of random people.

* * *

_**Chapter Quatro: Train Rides and an Eye-Opening Sorting**_

Harry watched the Dursleys drive away, howling in laughter. He smirked, they thought the platform didn't exist, but Harry knew better. Iruke hadn't gone to Hogwarts himself, but he had friends that did. So when Harry stopped to pick Neji up from him that morning, the Dursleys had been adamant on not having a known killer in the house, Iruke had told him how to get through the barrier. '_Would have helped if Hagrid had told me that._' He muttered to the others.

He looked around and muttered a Not-Notice-Me Charm with his mother's wand, seeing as the attention he was getting was annoying. But then again, who in their right mind would have an owl and a panther with them.

'**_You would King._**' Shiro said, and Harry could tell that his smirk was wider than usual. He scoffed and mentally shoved Shiro, getting a quick _Hey! _in return.

Feeling a slight change of spiritual pressure, Harry turned to see a family of three making their way towards the barrier. The youngest, and the one with a slightly different feel about her, was pushing a trolley with a trunk and other miscellaneous objects. She was about half a foot shorter than him with long, very curly hair.

"Mum? What if no one likes me there?" He heard her ask what looked like a n older version of herself.

The woman smiled, "Hermione, dear, just be yourself. Any friends that you get will stick with you." The man standing next to the woman grinned at his daughter.\

"Don't worry, kiddo. We'll miss you. Remember to write every day!" The woman smacked his arm with a faint smile.

"Every _week _John, we agreed on every _week_. She still needs time to get to know the other students." She said.

John pouted, then his brown eyes caught sight of Harry walking up to them, "Well, hello… can we help you with something?" He asked cautiously.

Harry smirked, "I couldn't help noticing that you were heading to Platform 9 ¾, I'm headed there myself, would you mind if I came along with you?" He asked.

The family relaxed slightly. "That's fine with me. I'm glad we met someone else like Hermione. My names Jean Granger, this is my husband John and our daughter Hermione." Each of them smiled at him, Hermione blushed slightly and looked away shyly. "So you also attend Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded, "First year. My name's Harry Potter." He stated.

Hermione perked up, "Are you _really_?" She asked, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Yes, and before you go off on how apparently famous I am. I don't care about my apparent fame, and couldn't care less if it never existed. The people in the Wizarding World don't see to understand that by celebrating me being alive they are also celebrating the death of my parents. And all those stories on me are just that, stories. I have most defenitaly not been trained by Aurors for my entire life. Just a local wizard who owns a dojo. And he didn't teach me magic, mostly how to defend myself." He stated, and frowned when Hermione deflated, Shiro snickered in his mind and he sighed mentally, "But you are lucky enough to be my first friend at Hogwarts, so you're going to be able to get to know me even better than most of the others."

Both John and Jean watched as a large grin spread over Hermione's face before see tackled the orange-haired boy in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She repeated.

Harry smirked before turning slightly blue, "Can't… breathe!" He coughed and Hermione released him with a sheepish look.

"Sorry." She whispered. "It's just, no one has ever said something like that to me…" She looked away.

Harry's smirk reappeared and he placed a hand on her head before leaning down to look directly in her eyes, "It's alright 'Mione. Happens to everyone. Though I have to say you have quite the grip."

The elder Grangers smiled and looked at the watch before forcefully pushing them forward, "Enough talk! Time to start your magical journey! And Harry, you take care of my Hermione, alright?"

Harry grinned, "Unfortunately, I think it's going to be her that's going to look after me." John smirked knowingly and nodded before ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

He looked at Hermione and grinned when they arrived at the platform and quickly passed through, not noticing the family of red-heads coming up behind them. Nor did either of them catch wind of the youngest male's conversation with the leader of the group.

"Remember Ronald, you need to become friends with the boy." The woman stated, ignoring the glares from the identical boys behind her and Ronald.

Ron nodded and the twins scowled slightly. "I'm horrified by this." One stated.

The other nodded, "I agree completely with you Fred. When did it come to this? Pretending to be someone's friend for fame and money."

"And knowing Ronny, he'll be mad whenever Harry gets more notice than himself. Don't you agree George?" They both nodded and continued after the others.

Harry smirked as he placed his bag into the holder, before turning and helping Hermione with hers. They started to sit down when the compartment door slid open, showing two girls their age. One was tall with light blonde hair and icy grey eyes while the other was shorter with short black hair and hazel eyes that sparked with excitement.

"Um, is it alright if we sit in here?" The black-haired one asked, almost quivering with excitement.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, come on in. More the merrier." They gave him a small smile as he helped place their trunks in the holder as well. The blonde sat next to him while the other girl sat next to Hermione.

It was then that Harry noticed something missing. He blinked and whistled, causing all three girls to peer at him in confusion. That is until a panther entered the compartment and tackled Harry to the floor.

They watched in shock as the orange haired boy collapsed underneath the weight of the large cat. "There you are Neji! I want you to meet my new friends… eh, sorry, what are your names?"

The blonde smiled slightly, her cold eyes warming for a moment, "Daphne Greengrass. And my overly excited friend here is Tracey Davis." The now named Daphne gestured to herself and the black haired girl, "We're both first years. How about you two?"

Harry grinned, "Both of us are firsties as well. I'm just tall for my age. The name's Harry Potter, and my friend is Hermione Granger." He gestured at his brunette friend who smiled and waved, "And this heathen is Nejibana, my familiar." Neither Daphne nor Tracey spoke, before Tracey blinked.

"You're Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived? You don't look anything like what they say in books." Tracey exclaimed, finally getting her voice back.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, well, I don't have the scar anymore either, and I don't like the fame at all. And since I was only a year old, of course my looks would have changed. I even have a friend/teacher that was born with black eyes that are now blue." He smiled lightly, already missing both of his senseis.

Tracey made a move like she was going to speak when the door opened again and a slightly pudgy boy peered in. He shuffled his feet and peered out from underneath his sand colored hair, "Um… do you suppose I could join this compartment?" He whispered.

Daphne blinked at the boy while Harry was formulating plans to bring the shy boy out of his shell, especially when he felt the shift of pressure from him. He glanced at the room in the compartment and grinned at the boy.

"Sure come on in!" He called out, gaining the boy's attention and causing the boy to squeak when Harry pulled him in and helped him put his luggage up. "Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us something about yourself, and we'll do the same." He asked, looking around at the girls and motioning to nod.

The boy smiled faintly and nodded, "My name is Neville Longbottom. I'm going into first year and I like Herbology." He whispered, voice growing stronger at the end.

Harry smirked, "I'm Harry Potter, first year, and I hate that people celebrate the day my parents sacrificed their lives to save me and the Wizarding World."

As soon as the compartment got over their shock, Tracey went next, "The name's Tracey Davis! I, too, am a first year! Hmm, something about me… oh! I really like music, and to sing!" She smiled, flashing white teeth.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass, I'll be a first year as well, and when we get to the school I will probably be put into Slytherin." Daphne stated, eyes cold again.

Harry smirked and whispered loudly, "She forgot to mention that the 'Ice Queen' is just an act. It makes people leave her alone." Daphne glared at him while he grinned back, showing slightly sharper canines.

Hermione giggled, "Hi Neville, I'm Hermione Granger; I'll also be a first year. And before Harry and I met today, I never had any friends… so I hope we can all be friends." She said, smiling at the slightly more confident boy.

They spent the next hour talking, learning more about each other and laughing at Harry's jokes and prank ideas.

"…so as soon as they pull on the door, a complex system of wires will fling different paint filled balloons at the victim, covering them in paint! Unwashable paint as well!" He said, grinning as his hands made motions of explosions.

They all laughed again and the compartment door opened to reveal twin red heads. Both looked to be in about third year with bright red hair and shining blue eyes.

"Did our prank senses just tingle-" One started.

"Or did we imagine it?" The other finished. Everyone in the compartment pointed at the orange haired boy.

"I was telling my friends here about the pranks I've planned for people who get on my nerves at Hogwarts. Why?" He asked, suspicious at first.

The twins laughed and grabbed both of Harry's hands, "Fred and George Weasley. Nice to meet a fellow prankster." Both said in unison.

A feral grin spread over Harry's face, "The names Harry. And I think we'll get along just fine." Unknown at the time but every professor at the school shivered in fear as the three prank masters formed an unholy pact.

The twins left soon after that, but promised to get together with Harry the first chance they got after classes started. After the two left, Harry turned his attention back to the people he was sharing the seats with.

"Why do I feel like I need to keep my head down around you three?" Daphne asked; face blanking when Harry just smirked in response.

Tracey giggled, "Because they're going to be causing absolute havoc on the school?" She suggested, teasingly.

Daphne smacked her on the back of her head and glared at her, "It was a rhetorical question." She growled, eyes narrowed on the head of her best friend.

Tracey looked up at her with tear-filled eyes, "You didn't have to hit me, you know." She pouted.

Harry sweat-dropped and glanced at the door of the room in anticipation as another red-head opened the door. This one was around their age and had a slightly shorter stature.

His blue eyes landed on Harry and the widened before he wrenched control back from his emotions and carefully formed a worried expression, "Is it ok if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." He lied.

Unfortunately for him, not only did Iruke tell Harry that the compartments expand to suit however many people it could, but Daphne, Neville and Tracey knew this as well.

So instead of saying yes, Harry did the only sensible thing… he channeled his Grimmjowness, "Are you fucking joking? Everyone knows that the train is charmed to fit anyone into any compartment. Its ain't rocket science genius, its magic. So stop making an ass out of yourself and find another compartment. Because if you're gonna be making that excuse, then as you can see, this box is full." He scoffed, glaring at the obvious lie, he could lie better on his off days.

A thought crossed his mind that made Shiro laugh, '_Except when I'm hiding a midget Soul Reaper in my closet…_' But no one else needed to know that.

The boy jerked back, before narrowing his eyes on Daphne and Tracey, and angrily said, "Well then make the two snakes leave." He smirked, thinking he would get his way, that is until a low growl came from Harry.

Ron Weasley wouldn't admit to himself that he was easily scared by anyone, but when you're facing a boy that's taller than you and obviously stronger and faster, not to mention having eyes that seemed to give off an unnatural feeling, well let's just say he backed away quickly.

"Not only did you lie when you first came in, but you also demand something from me, and then make a derogatory mark to two of my friends? Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" Harry spat, standing up and glaring at the stupid ginger.

"R-Ron W-Weasley…." The boy squeaked, before cowering as a inhumanly wide smirk formed on Harry's face.

"Fred and George's little brother?" He asked, getting nod before laughing, "Well, I just so happen to be in a partnership with them… prepare to be pranked." He whispered, getting wide eyes from Ron.

And as if Kami just wanted to screw around with people's heads, a blonde with a superior air around him showed up on the scene. The brat's grey eyes landed on the red head, who was still shaking in fear.

The blonde looked at Harry, who was still standing and his eyes widened, "You!" He shouted, pointing at Harry.

Said hybrid blinked before pointing at himself in confusion, "Me? What about me? Who are you?" He asked, wondering if he had ever done something to a stuck up blonde before.

'**_Didn't Kon say something about a stuck up rich blonde who had a big head?_**' Shiro asked, jogging Harry's brain.

Harry snapped his fingers, "Oh! You're the stuck up snob from Madame Malkins!" He said sarcastically. "Sorry, it took me a minute to remember those who act superior when they are obviously not." He drawled, putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans and closing his eyes lazily.

A sputtering noise came from the boy, "Do you have any idea who I am?" He demanded, eliciting a scoff from Daphne.

"Of course we do. You're obviously a Malfoy, if only going by the way you act. Other than that, you're just another stuck up rich boy who is hiding behind your father's curtails." She said emotionlessly.

The Malfoy huffed, "The name's _Draco Malfoy_. And judging by the pair of you, with blonde and black hair, you two must be Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Why are you hanging out with _these _people." At this point, Ron had run away, not wanting to be in the uncoming conflict as Draco was lifted into the air by his front.

"See here _Draco_. No one makes fun of my friends, or hurts them, not unless they have a death wish. I would go to Hell and back to save them, and I would give my life for them. So when I see someone making fun of them, or hurting them, well let's just say it ain't pretty. So the best thing you can do right now is scurry off with your bodyguards and leave us alone. _Comprende_?" Harry snarled, eyes narrowed angerously as if daring the ponce to do something.

Draco nodded and as some as Harry dropped him he took off in the opposite direction. The fear factor was helped by Harry unleashing a bit of his spiritual pressure. Shiro and Hyo were laughing their asses of inside Harry's soul and the hybrid even heard Hiryū chuckling somewhere.

Tracey squealed and jumped on Harry to give him a hug, causing the boy to shuffle his feet uneasily. "Thank you so much Harry!" She said, grinning up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling with happiness.

Daphne flicked his arm and gave him a small smile, "Thanks Harry. Not many would think that the supposed Golden Boy of the Light Side would help those from a Slytherin family." She stated, amusement present in her light eyes.

Neville spoke up timidly, "Did you really mean what you said? That we were your friends? And that you would go to H-Hell and back for us?" He asked, brown eyes looking at Harry.

Harry frowned slightly, "Of course I meant that. And the answer is a strong yes, I would go to Hell and back." '_I already have…_' He finished the sentence silently. "Those two were lucky I didn't sic Neji on them." He mumbled loudly.

Said panther looked up and huffed, before laying back down and ignoring them all in favor of sleeping.

Thankfully the rest of the trip was uninterrupted, the conversation only stopping when they all changed into their uniforms. Harry complained loudly about the robes, stating that the first chance he got he was finding a damned loophole in the rules about wearing them. He even got Hermione to promise to help, but only after practically begging the bookworm.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry grinned and caught Trevor before he could escape again, "Here ya go Neville. Keep a good grip on him, or he'll get away again." He bent down and scratched Neji's head, "You're going to have to be good and go up to the school by yourself. Be careful, and find me if anything happens." He whispered, getting an intelligent nod back.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way

toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry smiled as the cold night air hit his face. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, making the boy blink and look at the four around him before hearing a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling(except for Harry), they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Harry smirked, knowing that he was the only one who had no problem seeing in the darkness, thanks to Hyo and his untrained Animagi form. He helped Hermione, who continuously tripped on almost every single rock.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Even Harry was slightly impressed. It was bigger than the one in Las Noches. His fingers rubbed the glamoured rings on his fingers in anticipation.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry got into one boat and was soon followed by Neville and Hermione, Daphne and Tracey climbed into the one next to them, while another girl climed into their own boat.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, other than the few incoherent words voiced by excited children, and the arguing voices in Harry's mind, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. Harry snarled lowly in annoyance when he was forced to bend further. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they

clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Harry face-palmed and looked at Neville with a deadpan look on his face. "He slipped out of my hands when we were getting out of the boat." He explained. Harry sighed and patted the boy on the back.

Then he turned his attention back to the passageway before following the others as they clambered up the walkway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak

front door. Harry whistled in appreciation at the carvings and leaned back with his hands in his pockets.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid asked, causing Neville to blush and nod silently. The giant man nodded and turned back to the door before raising a hand and knocking on the door three times.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was someone he was slightly less inclined to cross, but would probably do it any way.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. Harry nodded mentally, definitely bigger than Las Noches. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry

could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, and surprisingly,

quite a few higher than normal spiritual pressures, it was obviously the higher years. But Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. Harry watched as some students wiped the sweat off their brows and tried to hide their anxiety. He smirked when Daphne and Tracey came closer and the group of five was complete again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free

time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a

credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She finished as her eyes focused on Neville's cloak and Harry's white and blue orange littered hair*.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." She stated, "Please wait quietly." She then turned and left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Daphne.

"My parents wouldn't tell me. Apparently its some sort of tradition for the first years to not know how they are being sorted." She stated, obviously put out at not knowing what was ahead.

Harry frowned as he heard the Weasley boy from before say that they had to fight a troll. He smirked, '_That would be to easy. One slash of Hyo would kill it._' He thought, getting a laugh from said Zanpakuto.

Then something happened that made him some close to drawing out either one of his swords- several people behind him screamed.

"What the -?" He blinked in shock as the people around him gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered and Harry was in slight shock at the fact that these ghosts had no chains or holes on them. '_What the hell is going on!?_' He thought.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to

start." Professor McGonagall had returned, which shocked Harry because he hadn't even heard her come back. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and

follow me." Sighing at all the over dramatic tendencies of the Professor, Harry got behind Hermione, who had Neville in front of her. Daphne and Tracey followed Harry from behind as they were led into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of floating candles that hung over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Awkwardly, he was reminded of the sky in Hueco Mundo.

He heard Hermione's voice come from in front of him, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." She stated, obviously in awe over the grand hall.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. A hat? Really? - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause at the end of the song and Hermione forced Harry to clap, even though he was deadpanning about the whole thing.

"Damn, I was kind of looking forward to fighting the troll." He muttered as a headache began to form from the spirits laughing in his head.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause- "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Harry clapped and grinned at her when she waved back.

When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him, and it was seriously starting to annoy him.

Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. Oh, what's this and hybrid of a Soul Reaper and Arrancar? Interesting. Reincarnted of two of the strongest in fact. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... loyal to the point of swearing to go the Hell and back to save a friend? Strong, intelligent, arrogant as well, but rightfully so. Difficult… So where shall I put you?"

Harry thought for a second, before peering out from under at Hermione and Neville. '_They need me more than Tracey or Daphne. I would prefer going to Gryffindor._' He replied.

"Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and made his way to the table to sit between Neville and Hermione. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry grinned at the two, "Of course you did, where else would I go? I have to keep close to my partners in crime." His grin widened as they grinned as well.

Everything else went by quicker after that. The red headed brat, Ron got into Gryffindor as well and Harry was convinced that Dumbledore was mad. Hermione laughed at him when he started eating a lot, joking that he ate as much as Ron but actually was pleasanter to be around.

All in all, it was a very good day. Six new friends and an adventure of a lifetime in the distance. Harry smiled as he went to sleep that evening, Neji curled up next to him. He turned over and sighed. Even with everything good that was happening, he couldn't help but wish he could see his old friends again.

* * *

I Hope you all like it! and sorry for not updating sooner!


End file.
